My life for your happiness
by BlueSnowPinkIce
Summary: Semua manusia pernah membuat kesalahan bukan? sebuah kesalahan fatal akibat kepolosan dan kebodohan / Berbahagialah bungaku, kau sudah berjanji, kali ini aku tebus kesalahan ku, semua kesalahan ku di masa lampau, berbahagialah, karna aku sudah menukarkan nyawa ku demi kebahagiaan mu / One shot / Warning : Pretty short, OOC, Typo and Chara death


_Semua manusia pernah membuat kesalahan bukan? sebuah kesalahan fatal akibat kepolosan dan kebodohan_

_Bukankah semua orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua? sebuah kesempatan untuk meraih apa yang telah kita buang karna ke bodohan kita_

_Maaf._

_Maaf._

_Maaf._

_Aku bodoh._

_Aku yang idiot._

_Aku mohon berikanlah aku satu lagi kesempatan,_

_Untuk membahagiakan mu_

_._

_._

_._

_**Disclaimer : I only own the story line, All the chara is not mine!**_

_**Pairing : SasuSaku**_

_**Warning : Typo, Probably OOC, Chara death.**_

_**If you dislike this story/pairing then be smart enough to not read this in the first place.**_

_**RnR! Please? :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Baiklah, Aku tunggu jam 7 malam di kedai ichiraku" Ujar ku pada calon hokage keenam yang merupakan salah satu sahabat ku.

Perang telah berakhir 2 bulan yang lalu, Impian ku sudah tercapai, Pemuda yang aku cintai -Sasuke Uchiha- telah kembali ke desa kami, Aku tidak akan berbohong, aku senang, tapi semua telah berubah, entah itu aku atau Sasuke, atau mungkon kami semua? atau keadaan yang telah berubah?

"Sakura" aku mendengar suara berat itu memanggil ku dari belakang.

"Ah! Hai Sasuke-kun!" Ucap ku sambil memasang senyuman canggung,

"Hn" Gumamnya, aku hanya menatap nya bingung

'_Kan tadi dia yang menyapa kenapa malah diam saat ku jawab' _batin ku

"Kau nanti malam ikut ke acara _dobe_ kan?" tanya nya sambil melirik kearah lain seakan tidak ingin melihat wajah ku

"Ya" jawab ku singkat sambil membalikan badan ku, ingin melanjutkan perjalanan ku lagi ke rumah sakit Konoha

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu disana" ucap nya saat aku sudah melangkah menjauh dari nya

Kalian lihat kan? dia berubah, dia menjadi lebih hangat -walaupun itu hanya pada ku dan anggota tim tujuh lainnya- tapi perubahan sikap nya yang membuat ku merasa tak nyaman, dan kesal, ya kesal.

Tolong jangan bertanya kenapa aku kesal, karna aku sendiri tidak tau mengapa.

XoXoXo

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku kearah kedai ramen, rambutku ku kuncir keatas untuk mengurangi rasa gerah ku, pasal nya aku pulang dari rumah sakit langsung ke kedai ramen dan belum mempunyai kesempatan untuk membersihkan diri sama sekali.

"Hei" sapa seseorang yang ada disebelah ku secara entahlah, Canggung?

"Hei" jawab ku singkat tanpa tersenyum sedikit pun

Beberapa menit kami lewati tanpa berbicara sama sekali, mungkin dia terlalu malas untuk memulai pembicaraan, atau mungkin aku yang terlalu dingin untuk diajak berbicara?

"Aku boleh bertanya satu hal pada mu?" Tanya pemuda berparas tampan itu dengan nada yang terdengar serius, aku terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya

"Tentu" akhirnya satu kat pendek itu keluar dari dalam mulut ku

"Apa kah kau membenci ku?" tanya nya

Aku membelalakan mata ku saat mendengar pertanyaannya, saat aku menolehkan kepala ku kearah nya aku melihat sosok seorang keturunan Uchiha yang sedang melihat ke arah wajah ku dengan tatapan serius- _dan mengintimidasi_

Aku terdiam cukup lama sambil berusaha untuk tidak memansang lagi kearah bungsu Uchiha yang aku cintai ini- _atau mungkin yang pernah aku cintai?_

Aku memikirkan perasaanku, aku mencoba mencari jawaban yang jujur, jawaban yang terjujur dari dalam hati ku

"Entahlah" tapi malah kata bodoh itu yang keluar dari mulut ku

Aku menoleh ingin melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh pemuda tampan itu saat mendengar jawaban ku, dan saat itu aku terkejut dengan pandangan yang aku lihat

_Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum miris dengan tatapan kecewa yang menguar dari dalam matanya_

"Begitu" gumamnya lirih

Aku mencoba meyakinkan diri ku kalau yang aku lihat ini hanyalah ilusi belaka, tidak aku tidak mau lagi terlalu berharap

Aku menghela nafas ku panjang dan kembali meneruskan perjalananku disebelah pemuda bermata malam itu disamping ku

**XoXoXo**

_Kenapa saat aku kembali aku tidak melihat wajah bahagia mu?_

_Kenapa saat aku mencoba menjadi orang yang naru kau terlihat tidak menerima ku?_

_Hei, apa kah kau membenci ku?_

_Kesalahan ku sudah tidak termaafkan ya?_

_Hei, kenapa kau bersembunyi?_

_Kalau kau marah, marahlah_

_Aku bersedia menjadi korban kemarahan mu_

_Kalau kau sedih, menangislah_

_Aku akan menyediakan bahu ku untuk meredam tangisan mu_

_Hei, wanita yang ku cintai, aku mohon buka pintu emosi mu_

_Aku ingin melihat wanita ceria yang dulu ku kenal_

_Hei, adakah hal yang kau inginkan?_

_Apapun itu jika itu bisa membuat mu mengeluarkan emosi mu_

_Jika itu bisa membuat mu bahagia_

_Jika itu bisa membawa kembali dirimu yang dulu_

_Aku bersedia melakukannya_

_Bahkan jika itu adalah-_

_-Mencabut nyawa ku sendiri_

**XoXoXo**

Pesta Naruto berjalan cukup lancar, terlihat beberapa orang yang mabuk sedang di bantu berjalan dengan teman atau pasangan mereka, tapi di salah satu meja masih terlihat keempat ninja kebanggaan desa yang terlihat masih disana dengan kesadarannya, mereka tengah bergurau tentang sesuatu, terlihat pemuda berambut silver tengah tertawa dibalik masker nya saat mendengar cerita yang baru saja di ceritakan oleh seorang pemuda _kyuubi _tersebut, sedangkan pemuda mantan kriminal tingkat S itu terlihat tengah terkekeh kecil sambil meneguk sake nya, ya bisa dibilang ekspresi ketiga pemuda itu sangat kontras dengan ekspresi sang _medic nin _yang tengah tersenyum palsu sambil mendengar lelucon dan tawaan dari teman-temannya.

"Sudah larut, aku pulang sekarang ya" ucap wanita muda berambut merah muda itu seraya beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduk nya

"Ah, aku antar" ucap seorang pemuda yang kita kenal dengan nama Sasuke Uchiha sambil berdiri menghampiri Sakura yang memasang tampang aneh entah apa arti nya itu

"Yasudah, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, kami pulang dulu ya" ucap wanita itu lagi seraya tersenyum pada kedua orang pemuda itu

"Ya, _Teme _jaga Sakura-chan!" ucap pemuda berambut pirang itu pada sahabat Uchiha nya

Perjalanan kerumah keluarga Haruno terdengar hening, tidak satu pun dari kedua ninja muda dan berprestasi itu yang berbicara.

"Sudah sampai" ucap Sasuke saat melihat rumah yang ia cukup kenali itu

"Ah, ya, terimakasih sudah mengantar ku" kata Sakura lagi tanpa menoleh kearah pemuda itu

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke lirih saat Sakura sudah 3 langkah lebih jauh dari nya

"Ya?" tanya Sakura seraya membalikan badannya agar menghadap kearah Uchiha terakhir itu, terlihat oemuda itu mengambil beberapa langkah untuk mendekati lokasi wanita muda itu berdiri, tepat saat dia hanya satu sentimeter jauhnya dari wanita cantik itu dia menghentikan langkah nya dan dia langsung menatap dalam mata indah berwarna hijau itu

"Kenapa kau berubah?" tanya pemuda itu

Terlihat Sakura tengah memikirkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke

"Karna kau kembali ke Konoha, karna kau pernah pergi dari Konoha, karna kau meninggalkan ku sendirian di bangku taman itu, karna kau meninggalkan ku sendirian disini, karna kau mengancurkan hati ku, karna kau dengan gampang nya kembali lagi dan mengajak ku berbicara seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara kita, karna aku mengenalmu," ucap Sakura, terlihat ia tengah mengatur nafas nya sambil mencoba untuk kembali menatap mata berwarna gelap itu

Untuk pertama kali nya di depan Sakura, Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi tersakiti dan kecewa, tapi Sasuke tetap menutup mulut nya, karna ia tau Sakura_nya _belum selesai berbicara

"Karna kau hidup didunia ini" Ucap Sakura lantang

_**Deg!**_

Sasuke tersenyum miris saat mendengar pernyataan gadis yang tengah bertahta dihatinya tersebut, Saat Sakura hendak melangkah menjauhi Sasuke, tiba-tiba Sasuke mengenggam pergelangan tangannya erat membuat Sakura tersentak kaget tapi masih mempunggungi Sasuke

"Apa kau masih mencintai ku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada lirih, beruntung jalanan sedang sepi kalau tidak mau dikemanakan harga diri Uchiha nya?

Beberapa menit berjalan tanpa jawaban, tangan Sasuke masih mengenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura, dengan posisi Sakura yang memunggungi Sasuke ia tidak tahu kalau pemuda tampan itu tengah tersenyum miris dengan satu tetesan air mata yang keluar dari matanya

"Begitu ya" ucap Sasuke dengan sangat lirih

Sepertinya Uchiha kita yang satu ini mengartikan diam nya Sakura sebagai jawaban 'tidak'

"Sakura, lihat aku" suruh pemuda jenius itu, entah kenapa wanita yang dipanggil Sakura itu menuruti nya, Sayang kurang nya pencahayaan di jalanan itu membuat wanita itu tidak bisa melihat jejak samar air mata di wajah sang Uchiha

"Apa?" jawab nya dingin sambil menatap lurus kemata Sasuke

Sebuah senyum ganjil terbentuk di wajah Sasuke

"Aku ingin memberikan mu hadiah, tapi kau harus janji, saat kau mendapatkan hadiah itu kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku" ucap pemuda tampan itu

"Hn?" tanya Sakura yang sepertinya sudah mendapat kan firasat tidak enak yang muncul di hati nya

"Kau harus berbahagia, janji?" Ucap Sasuke lagi

Sakura hanya mengernyitkan dahi nya bingung, tapi rasa lelah dan kantuk nya membuatnya malas untuk berfikir, dia pun hanya mengangguk pelan

"Baiklah, sekarang tutup matamu" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap setiap lekukan wajah jelita itu

Tangan pemuda itu terlihat meraih sesuatu dari kantung kunai nya, dengan detak jantung yang tidak karuan dia mengeluarkan sebuah kunai tajam yang biasa ia pakai untuk membunuh musuh itu, mata nya mengeluarkan beberapa tetesan air mata, tidak sedetik pun ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita berparas cantik itu.

Dengan sigap ia posisikan kunainya tepat di jantung nya, Sayang sekali wanita yang merupakan teman setim nya dulu tidak melihat bagaimana seorang Sasuke Uchiha menggumamkan tiga kata ajaib tanpa suara

"_Aku mencintai mu"_

_**Jleb!**_

Dan kunai itu pun menusuk tepat ke jantung pemuda bermata malam itu, mengambil alih nyawa dan perasaannya. Tepat pada saat wanita itu membuka matanya karna ingin meminta maaf dan memberikan pemuda tampan yang ternyata masih ia cintai itu sebuah kesempatan kedua.

"S-sa-SASUKE!"

-_**Berbahagialah bungaku, kau sudah berjanji, kali ini aku tebus kesalahan ku, semua kesalahan ku di masa lampau, berbahagialah, karna aku sudah menukarkan nyawa ku demi kebahagiaan mu**_

_**Aku mencintai mu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End!**_

_**Sooo thats it hihi, ditunggu review nya! semoga kalian suka ceitanya ya! ;)**_


End file.
